


31 shades of kink

by LunaQueen



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Freak Show, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, Demonic Possession, F/F, F/M, Food Porn, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, Mirror Sex, Nipple Piercings, Overstimulation, Punishment, Spanking, Tattoos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Hop ! Le texte du jour 1 (posté le jour 2, j'avais dit que j'avais du retard...). Le thème est ici breathe play, donc jeu de respiration si vous voulez une traduction approximative. On retrouve Elsa et Lola, j'espère que vous les apprécierez. :)





	1. Présentation

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Je vous retrouve (en retard, ça commence bien) pour une toute nouvelle expérience qu'est le kinktober, petit frère de l'inktober. Comme vous allez vite le comprendre, si ce n'est pas déjà fait avec le titre, chaque jour, selon un thème, j'écrirais un texte (relativement court, je pense, j'espère) sur ce qu'il m'inspire. Et vous vous doutez bien que les thèmes sont loin d'être chastes. ^^ Je préviens donc d'emblée, si vous n'aimez pas le NSFW, vous pouvez dors et déjà quitter cette page (et pourquoi pas aller lire mes autres textes ;) ). En parlant des thèmes, ils sont tous tirés de listes que j'ai vu traîner sur Pinterest ou Twitter, mais je les ai plus ou moins arrangés, mélangés, disposés comme je le souhaitais. Je le préciserai en début de texte, ne vous en faites pas, même si je pense qu'à la lecture vous pourrez difficilement passer à côté. ^^ 

Bon du coup, comme je l'ai dit, je suis déjà en retard, je sais, mais j'ai mis une éternité avant de me lancer. J'en profite donc pour vous demander d'être patients, parce que je risque très fortement de louper des jours (entre les cours, mes lectures, le train, ma faible vie sociale et la fatigue, ça va être compliqué). Mais j'y tiens, donc même s'ils vont arriver au compte goutte, ils vont arriver ! :)

Concernant le fandom plus particulièrement, j'ai choisi American Horror Story parce que c'est la dernière série que j'ai regardé, tout simplement, et donc celle avec laquelle je suis la plus à l'aise. Ceci dit, il n'y aura pas ou peu de contexte, donc je pense que même si vous ne connaissez pas ou mal, vous pourrez quand même lire sans être totalement perdu. D'autant plus que je ne vais quasiment pas (je pense) me placer dans l'intrigue de la série en elle-même, je vais juste utiliser le décor, les personnages, l'ambiance, mais le but est quand même d'écrire du kink, donc bon... ^^ 

Une dernière chose, vous allez vite constater que les personnages de Jessica Lange (Elsa notamment) vont souvent revenir parce que je les adore vraiment extrêmement beaucoup et sûrement aussi les personnages de Frances Conroy, pour les mêmes raisons. :D Mais il y aura très souvent aussi un OC (parce que c'est sympa les OC) qui répond au nom de Lola. Ne cherchez pas de rapport entre les textes, il n'y en a pas, et s'il y en a, ça sera précisé. Ce que je veux dire c'est que chaque Lola est différente, physiquement elles risquent de se ressembler à peu de choses près (si ce n'est l'âge, la longueur de cheveux), mais sinon ne cherchez pas de logique entre elles. C'est possible que dans un texte elle rencontre Elsa d'une telle manière et dans le suivant d'une tout autre manière, elle est principalement là pour permettre d'écrire le kink sans aucune volonté de narration ou autre. Il vous est donc tout à fait possible de lire dans l'ordre que vous voulez, de passer des textes si les thèmes ne vous plaisent pas et puis finalement d'y revenir après si vous êtes curieux, vous faites comme vous le sentez, l'important c'est que vous preniez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à écrire ! :)

Bref ! Je pense avoir tout dit (si d'autres choses me reviennent je vous le ferai savoir, je ne pensais déjà pas parler autant ceci dit). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, ça me motivera pour les suivants ;)


	2. Breathe play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop ! Le texte du jour 1 (posté le jour 2, j'avais dit que j'avais du retard...). Le thème est ici breathe play, donc jeu de respiration si vous voulez une traduction approximative. On retrouve Elsa et Lola, j'espère que vous les apprécierez. :)

Elle pensait l’avoir oublié, ce visage tout droit sorti d’une autre vie, d’un passé si lointain qu’il en était trouble dans son esprit, des années d’errance où elle s’était perdue, où elle avait laissé, où on lui avait arraché une partie d’elle-même. Une époque en noir et blanc, rythmée par les bombes et embuée par les larmes, traversée de part en part par la douleur, surveillée de près par l’ombre immense et effrayante de la mort. Pourtant, il était là, des décennies plus tard, et elle en profita pour réaliser qu’elle était encore en vie, se souvint que la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu, qu’elle l’avait tenu entre ses mains, qu’elle l’avait embrassé, elle était persuadée qu’elle ne vivrait pas suffisamment longtemps pour avoir l’occasion de le refaire, et ses baisers avaient pris le goût salé des larmes et des adieux. Elle ne l’avait pas aimé, elle s’en était interdit. C’était aussi pour ça qu’elle avait refusé que ses clients la touchent, la prennent, l’embrassent, la possèdent. Elle savait si bien comment une simple caresse pouvait faire tanguer la frêle ballerine de ses convictions qu’elle avait préféré ne courir aucun risque. Elle n’avait pas le droit de s’attacher, elle n’était que leur divertissement d’un moment, leur minette, leur fantasme qu’ils bridaient tant bien que mal et qu’ils laissaient échapper en sa compagnie. Sauf pour ce si joli visage, orné d’un sourire à faire fondre la neige en plein hiver. Et ces grands yeux verts aussi limpides qu’une rivière d’émeraudes. Elle lui avait autorisé l’accès de ses bras, même si pour cela elle en avait payé le prix fort. Elle ne l’avait jamais oubliée, sa petite américaine. Lola.

Quand elles s’étaient rencontrées, c’était elle qui dirigeait, qui commandait, comme avec ses autres habitués, même si elle l’avait laissée la toucher, elle restait celle qui dominait et Lola ne s’en était jamais plaint, bien au contraire. Mais ce soir, cette nuit, tout semblait différent. Sûrement parce que la jeune femme avait mûri et qu’elle était désormais bien loin de ses vingt ans de l’époque, ou tout simplement parce que le temps avait passé et qu’Elsa n’était plus ce qu’elle fut. Toujours est-il que lorsque la brunette enroula ses doigts autour de son cou, sans aucune pression, comme un collier de chair et d’ongles peints de rouge écarlate, elle ne bougea pas, ne la repoussa pas comme elle aurait pu le faire. Comme elle l’aurait fait. Assise au bord du lit, elle plongea juste un peu plus dans son regard qui lui souriait et la laissa continuer. Elle ne fit pas non plus le moindre mouvement quand la bouche entrouverte se posa tout contre sa mâchoire et qu’elle sentit sa respiration s’écraser sur sa joue, le bout de ses cheveux chatouiller sa clavicule. De son autre main, Lola vint épouser la forme de son crâne, sa peau opaline se perdant dans les boucles aux reflets des champs de blés. Sa bouche glissa, laissant une traînée humide sur son passage, et trouva sa partenaire, plus timide, plus réservée après toutes ces années, comme si c’était la première fois qu’elles se découvraient. Alors, doucement, avec une infinie précaution, Lola embrassa Elsa et, sans qu’elle ne s’en rende vraiment compte, ses doigts se refermèrent avec plus de fermeté autour de la nuque gracile de sa proie. Un faible gémissement, mélange d’invitation pressée et de résistance polie, résonna dans sa gorge lorsqu’elle devina les intentions de l’américaine. 

-Ma petite chanteuse, montre-moi combien tu as de souffle, murmura-t-elle sans se reculer.

L’épiderme d’Elsa se couvrit de frissons, du bout de ses orteils à la racine de ses cheveux. Il y avait si longtemps qu’elle n’avait plus fait ça, elle se sentait comme une adolescente de seize ans, découvrant pour la première fois la volupté de la proximité de deux corps. Elle inspira par le nez en sentant les ongles de Lola incruster des croissants de lune dans sa chair et resserrer leur emprise sur elle. Instinctivement, elle ramena sa propre main contre la sienne, s’accrochant à son poignet, comme pour s’aider à chercher l’air qui, elle le savait bien, finirait par lui manquer d’ici quelques secondes, quelques minutes si elle parvenait à se concentrer. Mais la brunette était particulièrement décidée à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche, au contraire. Elle empoigna ses mèches blondes et la força à basculer la tête en arrière, lui offrant ainsi une meilleure prise et un meilleur angle d’attaque. La dominant, elle baissa le menton et vint capturer ses derniers souffles tièdes dans un baiser chaste, qui réduisit la jolie blonde au silence. Elsa ferma les yeux quand Lola chercha sa langue de la sienne tandis que des picotements remontaient le long de son nez ; elle avait déjà besoin d’air. Un bref relâchement lui permit d’inspirer quelques grammes d’oxygène précieux, le temps que la jeune femme replace sa main correctement, sa paume se fondant à merveille dans le creux entre ses clavicules, juste sous sa gorge. Du bout de l’index, elle s’amusa avec son lobe d’oreille et appliqua une influence plus forte autour de son cou, se reculant à peine pour apercevoir l’expression sur le visage de son amante. Elsa réalisa combien les yeux de Lola brillaient de convoitise et elle se demanda comment elle pouvait rester en apparence si calme et contrôlée alors qu’elle-même sentait le brasier ardent de son désir gonfler entre ses cuisses. 

-Lola, tenta-t-elle d’articuler, mais sa bouche, impérieuse et exigeante, fut sur la sienne en un instant et elle ne réussit qu’à gémir.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de l’avoir vue si assurée, elle qui avait toujours subi, qui avait toujours été soumise par l’autorité et le savoir-faire d’Elsa, elle n’avait jamais soupçonné un tel potentiel. Elle ne put d’ailleurs que s’incliner, courber l’échine, et laisser cette langue s’emparer d’elle et imposer son propre rythme, lascif et langoureux. Ses doigts serrèrent fortement, jusqu’à en blanchir, les draps entre leur corps tandis que de l’autre main, elle pressa le poignet de la brune, en une requête muette pour un peu d’air, une minute de répit. Pourtant, il n’en fut rien. Sans lâcher sa prise, ni sa bouche, Lola la fit s’allonger sur le dos et un de ses doigts appuya sur sa trachée, ce qui eut pour effet de bloquer définitivement toute tentative de libération. Elsa s’accrocha au bras de l’américaine et son corps se mit à se tortiller, ses lèvres s’écartèrent et ses yeux implorèrent de la clémence à son bourreau. Quand enfin elle crut ne plus pouvoir supporter une seconde de plus de cette délicieuse souffrance et que ses poumons se mirent à s’enflammer, Lola, sans retirer sa main, desserra ses doigts. Au milieu de la soie froissée, la poitrine secouée d’une respiration haletante, la chanteuse observa celle qui n’était autrefois qu’une enfant et qui caressait sa peau froide, déposait d’innocents baisers sur son épaule et lui souriait. Son cœur se mit alors à tambouriner à toute vitesse et elle la saisit derrière le crâne pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes sans aucune douceur. Elle était toujours plus essoufflée que jamais et avait mal à la gorge, mais son désir pour Lola était si grand, si puissant, si dévastateur, exactement comme lorsqu’elle l’avait rencontrée, qu’elle ne résista pas. Elle aurait bien le temps de reprendre son souffle plus tard.


	3. Tattoos & piercings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le jour 2 (posté le jour 4, ça n'a aucun sens, j'ai un retard fou, mais bon... c'est comme ça ! ^^). Le thème est je pense assez simple à comprendre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;)

-Quelle est votre particularité, mademoiselle ? demanda Elsa de son accent haché, vestige de son passé.

La jeune femme face à elle lui paraissait totalement normale, bien ordinaire pour prétendre rejoindre son cirque, faire partie de ses enfants. Elle était belle, un joli visage rond avec deux grands yeux verts, des taches de rousseur sur le nez, une bouche rosée ; elle semblait même tout droit sortie d’un catalogue de mode. Elle s’était présentée convenablement, n’avait aucun problème d’élocution ou physique. Vraiment, l’allemande avait beau chercher, elle ne lui trouvait rien qui clochait. Ses longs cheveux bruns attachés retombaient négligemment sur son gros pull en laine, décalé avec la saison et le climat étouffant de la petite ville de Jupiter. Peut-être était-ce cela ? À bien y regarder, Elsa constata à quel point Lola, puisque c’était son prénom, était vêtue. Il lui était impossible d’apercevoir la moindre parcelle de sa peau, même ses mains, qu’elle entortillait dans ses manches. Que pouvait-elle bien dissimuler sous toutes ces couches de vêtements ? Sans qu’elle ne s’en rende compte, son regard s’attarda sur son corps, grand et mince, et elle se mit à fantasmer ce qu’il pouvait avoir de particulier. Un bras sur le dossier du canapé, dans une allure qu’elle voulait décontractée, la directrice du cirque observa cette petite fille directement venue de la côte se lever, tandis que ses yeux étaient intensément plongés dans les siens. Elle ne cillait pas, ne fermait pas ses paupières, sa pupille comme directement reliée à elle, à un point enfouie dans son cœur qui le faisait battre à une vitesse considérable et presque insupportable. 

Avec un naturel déconcertant et une assurance effrontée, Lola passa le pull au-dessus de sa tête et le laissa retomber sur le fauteuil où elle était encore assise une minute plus tôt. Sans prendre le temps de juger la réaction de son vis-à-vis, elle se pencha et fit glisser son jeans le long de ses jambes avant de se redresser et de surplomber Elsa de toute sa hauteur, uniquement vêtue d’une petite culotte en coton blanc désormais. La respiration de l’allemande était rapide, brusque, tout comme le mouvement de ses yeux, qui ne savaient plus où se poser, partagés entre l’indécence et la curiosité. Et c’est cette dernière qui l’emporta, sans qu’elle ne puisse s’en empêcher, elle apprécia la vision qui s’offrait à elle d’un corps aux courbes alléchantes recouvert presque intégralement de tatouages, comme une seconde peau. Il y en avait tellement, Elsa songea qu’il lui aurait fallu toute une nuit pour les observer chacun en détail. Des dessins qui racontaient mille et une histoires, certaines assez claires, d’autres plus subtiles et implicites, qui méritaient des mots pour les comprendre, les saisir dans toute leur complexité. Elle était tellement subjuguée par cette œuvre d’art vivante qu’elle en oublia de respirer. Sans qu’elle le lui demande, Lola fit un tour sur elle-même et, en plus de pouvoir admirer la continuité du récit de sa vie, elle s’arrêta un instant sur la courbe de son dos, sa chute de reins, ses fesses arrondies et à peine couvertes par le fin tissu de son sous-vêtement.

Lorsqu’elle lui refit face, le regard empli de malice, Elsa remarqua un détail qu’elle n’avait pas vu jusqu’ici. Sur sa poitrine, au milieu de toute cette encre noire, se détachait deux petites barres argentées, comme deux étoiles en plein cœur de la nuit la plus opaque. Avant qu’elle ne puisse brider son esprit, elle eut le temps de s’imaginer le toucher, la sensation des piercings, durs et froids, en contraste avec sa chair, tendre et chaude, sous ses doigts, sous sa langue. Sa bouche se fit sèche et elle dut détourner le regard pour reprendre possession d’elle-même, ses joues enflammées par un désir qu’elle ne s’était plus connu depuis bien longtemps. Sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, Lola s’assit au fond du canapé et s’amusa de la gêne de la blonde. 

-J’étais danseuse, je peux danser aussi, si vous le souhaitez.

-Ça ira, répondit Elsa d’une voix rauque, vous êtes engagée.

Oh ça oui, elle comptait bien la faire valser jusqu’à lui en faire perdre la tête.


	4. Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et hop, le jour 3 (j'essaie de rattraper mon retard, avec le week-end qui arrive ça devrait le faire ^^). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

-À genoux, Judy.

Sa façon qu’il avait de susurrer son surnom, qu’il n’employait pourtant jamais, avec autant de fermeté que de précaution, lui fit l’effet d’un bonbon sur la langue ; doux, sucré, puis acidulé, piquant au fond de la gorge. Après un dernier regard, elle s’exécuta, elle n’avait pas pour habitude de refuser quoi que ce soit à cet homme. C’était bien le seul d’ailleurs. De toute sa vie, elle avait toujours mis un point d’honneur à ne pas se laisser manipuler par le sexe opposé, elle avait connu quelques échecs, elle le reconnaissait, mais aucun d’entre eux ne pouvait se vanter de l’avoir possédée comme le faisait Timothy Howard. Ses implacables yeux marron, presque noirs dans la pénombre de la pièce, la faisaient se sentir petite, fragile, vulnérable. Plus forte que jamais. Ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol froid et dur et elle avait beau se retrouver en position d’infériorité, elle ne se sentait pas moins fière pour autant. Les mains sur les cuisses, le menton relevé, elle le scrutait, patientait, en essayant de réfréner les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête et l’angoisse qu’elle sentait monter dans sa gorge. Leurs petites entrevues n’avaient jamais pris cette délicieuse et grisante tournure, bien qu’elle en ait rêvé des dizaines de fois. De ses doigts qui retirent sa longue robe pour dévoiler son ensemble rouge écarlate, de ses lèvres qui s’emparent des siennes, de ce corps puissant pressé tout contre le sien et de sa voix grave dans ses oreilles, encore et encore. Elle frissonna sous ses pensées déplacées et écouta les pas de l’homme, comme les coups d’un métronome, la contourner pour se placer derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait plus le voir désormais, et son corps se tendit ; d’appréhension, d’excitation. Ses sens étaient en éveil, à l’affût du moindre indice qui l’aiderait à anticiper les mouvements du prélat. Mais il restait douloureusement silencieux.  
Jude sursauta lorsqu’une main vint entourer sa mâchoire, avec précision mais aussi avec une douceur qu’elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il n’était qu’une caresse, un effleurement sur sa peau. Ses lèvres près de sa tempe sentaient le vin, ce liquide précieux qu’elle s’était interdit de boire depuis des années et qu’elle avait plus que jamais envie de déguster sur sa langue, à la source même du péché, dans les entrailles grouillantes du vice. Elle s’essouffla tandis qu’il posait un baiser sous son oreille et inspirait son parfum ; l’odeur de l’interdit. 

-Je sais ce que tu veux, Judy, susurra-t-il encore de sa voix doucereuse. Et tu sais que je peux te le donner. Il suffit de me le demander. 

L’épiderme de la religieuse se couvrit de chair de poule et ses cuisses se mirent à trembler. Il lui sembla que toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses se rassemblèrent sous les doigts de Timothy, d’autant plus lorsqu’il exerça une mince pression, juste suffisante pour faire basculer sa tête en arrière. Il avait toujours son nez enfoui dans la nuque de Jude, ses lèvres contre sa peau. 

-Demande-moi, Judy. 

Elle ne put plus résister et fit pivoter le haut de son corps pour se retrouver face à lui, son front tout contre le sien, sa bouche si près de l’objet de ses désirs, à un soupir de faillir, de transgresser le frêle équilibre de leur relation. 

-S’il vous plaît, Monseigneur, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. 

-Encore, répondit-il sur le même ton, les yeux fermés.

-S’il vous plaît. Je vous en conjure.

Sa voix était si basse que Timothy était le seul à pouvoir encore la saisir. Dans un geste un peu brusque, il prit son visage en coupe et l’embrassa, cédant finalement à la tentation, et les deux amants se retrouvèrent dans un Paradis plus vraiment perdu.


	5. Mirror sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le jour 4 (toujours en retard...). Bonne lecture :)

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce reculée, étroite et dépouillée, de ce bar perdu et délabré. Si sombre que Fiona mit un temps considérable avant d’être capable de voir l’unique lit qui trônait au centre, son sang dilué dans l’alcool et les cigarettes. Peu à peu elle se mit à discerner son propre reflet, encore et encore ; devant elle, à sa droite, à sa gauche, au-dessus de sa tête, partout où elle posait son regard, il y avait une imitation d’elle, qui la fixait, éberluée, perdue, les pupilles dangereusement dilatées, les cheveux désordonnés et la bretelle de son soutien-gorge tombant sur son épaule. Elle se reconnaissait à peine tant elle était loin de l’image de la Suprême qu’elle pouvait renvoyer en temps normal, quand elle devait se comporter comme une femme respectable qu’elle n’était plus depuis bien longtemps. Elle eut un rictus morgue alors qu’elle relevait le menton, plus fière que jamais. Si seulement ils pouvaient la voir en cet instant, dans toute sa splendeur, toute sa dépravation, elle rirait devant leur stupeur et leur désapprobation. Le bruit feutré de la porte qu’on referme derrière elle la fit revenir à la réalité et frissonner. Cette vibration presque imperceptible qui traversait le corps, transcendait le cœur et se logeait directement entre les cuisses et qu’elle cherchait dans toutes les viles distractions de ce monde. 

Une bouche se posa sur le creux entre sa nuque et son épaule et une paire de mains légères butinèrent sur sa taille. Elle se retourna et saisit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses paumes, posant ses lèvres entrouvertes contre les siennes, échangeant leurs souffles sans exercer aucune pression. Les doigts remontèrent le long de ses côtes, les contournant, s’amusant de frôler sa poitrine sans la toucher, et s’arrêtèrent finalement à la naissance de ses cheveux, qu’ils caressèrent une brève minute. Rapidement, ils s’emparèrent de la fermeture Éclair de sa robe hors de prix et la firent glisser dans une lenteur indécente et provocante. Lorsqu’ils purent enfin toucher sa peau chaude et douce, Fiona soupira et embrassa violemment sa partenaire d’un soir, s’agrippant à son cou comme un noyé à une bouée. Les ongles entaillèrent sa chair, rudes et impérieux, collant leur bassin impatient. La sorcière n’avait pourtant pas l’habitude de se laisser malmener ainsi, mais le désir, liquide et ardent, qui coulait dans ses veines, semblable à la vodka qu’elle avait avalée plus tôt, troublait son esprit et déformait sa perception du pouvoir. 

-Tourne-toi, susurra la voix sucrée de la femme contre sa bouche gonflée.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, les yeux mi-clos, savourant la volupté qui engourdissait ses muscles, et obéit sans dire un mot, lui présentant son dos dénudé. Les mains étaient désormais sur son ventre, qu’elles taquinèrent un court instant avant de s’atteler à dégrafer le sous-vêtement, petite bande noire au milieu d’une mer de miel. Elles retournèrent ensuite près de sa nuque, se détournèrent vers ses épaules et, d’un même mouvement, retirèrent robe et soutien-gorge, les laissant tomber aux pieds de Fiona, qui apprécia l’air frais effleurer sa peau. La femme s’amusa de la chair de poule qui couvrit le corps de la Suprême et se mit à déposer une myriade de baisers sur ses omoplates. Du bout des doigts, elle s’empara de sa petite culotte et la fit rejoindre le reste de ses vêtements. Toujours perchée sur ses talons, Fiona se sentit infiniment vulnérable ; tous ces regards braqués sur elle, même si la plupart était les siens, il n’en restait pas moins que l’un d’eux appartenait à la petite brune derrière elle, dont elle percevait l’œillade, attentive et vorace, par-dessus son épaule. 

-Monte sur le lit, ordonna encore sa jeune conquête.

Et c’était là toute l’origine de sa faiblesse ; sa vieillesse. Elle n’avait plus le corps de ses vingt ans, elle le savait, quand bien même elle se sentait plus jeune que jamais et que son statut au sein de la communauté des sorcières lui conférait une vitalité supérieure aux autres femmes de son âge, elle était ce qu’elle était ; très loin du corps de sa partenaire et tout aussi loin de ce qu’elle pouvait espérer, attendre et désirer. Pourtant, elle obtempéra une fois de plus, toujours sans souffler mot. Elle se délesta de ses chaussures, qui tombèrent sur la moquette en un claquement étouffé, et avança à quatre pattes jusqu’au milieu du lit rond, où elle se posta, à genoux, assise sur les talons. Du coin de l’œil, elle aperçut la brune se dévêtir à son tour, retirant son débardeur, son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, qu’elle laissa se mélanger à ses propres affaires, et sourit quand le matelas s’affaissa et que son corps, à présent aussi nu que le sien, vint se coller dans son dos, ses bras enlaçant sa taille, ses mains caressant ses cuisses. Elle gémit faiblement quand la langue de la brune trouva son cou et suivit le chemin de sa jugulaire, jusqu’à son oreille, où elle articula son prénom, détachant chaque syllabe, laissant son souffle pénétrer l’âme de la Suprême. Dans le miroir en face d’elle, elle vit, en même temps qu’elle sentit, une de ses mains se faufiler entre ses cuisses, trouvant sa chair brûlante et humide. Sa tête bascula en arrière quand ses doigts se firent entreprenants et tendres. 

-Regarde-moi.

Elle redressa le menton et plongea ses yeux brouillés par la luxure dans ceux de son amante. 

-Regarde-toi.

Et c’est ce qu’elle fit ; elle s’observa onduler sous les caresses, se plier sous les baisers, être traversée et déchirée par le plaisir, la submergeant par vagues immenses, et finalement se noyer sous un orgasme dévastateur qui la laissa s’échouer au milieu des draps froissés, fourbue et haletante, tandis que son prénom continuait de résonner à travers les fragments de miroir et à l’intérieur de son crâne, comme une mélodie envoûtante.


	6. Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 5 (avec toujours plus de retard...^^). Bonne lecture :)

D’une pression ferme sur les hanches, Gloria tomba au bord du matelas, qui rebondit légèrement sous ses coudes. La directrice du cirque l’observa entre ses longs cils blonds, une moue gourmande et avide retroussant sa bouche. Ses cheveux roux étaient défaits de leur habituelle coiffure si soignée et tombaient autour de son visage, rougi par l’excitation, ses lèvres, entrouvertes pour mieux laisser passer l’air dont elle manquait cruellement, étaient encore gonflées du baiser qu’elles venaient d’échanger et ses cuisses tremblaient sous le regard impudique de l’allemande qui s’attardait sur ses courbes les plus intimes. Sa petite robe pastel ressemblait désormais à un chiffon à ses pieds, qu’elle écarta pour grimper sur le lit, à califourchon sur ses genoux. Elle se pencha pour l’embrasser, faisant gémir la mère de famille, qui sursauta. Elle était si naïve, si candide, Elsa prenait encore un plus grand plaisir à l’allonger au milieu des draps. C’était comme caresser un ange tout droit tombé du ciel et atterrie en plein cœur du brasier infernal avec, pour fils, le Diable en personne. Mais, finalement, n’était-ce pas grâce à lui et à ses petits caprices d’enfant-roi si elle pouvait goûter au Paradis et corrompre son âme la plus pure ? 

Elsa se redressa, une main sur la poitrine de Gloria, à l’endroit même où son cœur battait la chamade, pour l’obliger à ne pas bouger, et l’observa. Du bout de ses doigts, elle suivit le chemin que prenait ses yeux. D’abord vers son épaule, vers la bretelle de son soutien-gorge, qu’elle fit glisser sur son bras, la laissant, lâche, au-dessus de son coude, qu’elle continua de frôler avant de revenir en arrière. Elle s’amusa de la chair de poule que son contact, aussi léger qu’une plume, qu’une aile de papillon, déclenchait chez sa partenaire et de son souffle brusque qui agitait son corps tout entier, semblable à la flamme d’une bougie prise dans un courant d’air. Son sourire s’accentua et ses yeux se mirent à briller lorsque ses ongles s’accrochèrent à la dentelle de son sous-vêtement rouge vin, griffant par la même occasion la chair tendre de sa poitrine. Qui aurait pu croire qu’un visage si chaste pouvait avoir des goûts aussi libérés ? Elsa ne s’en plaignit pas le moins du monde, appréciant tout particulièrement le contraste entre le bordeaux profond et la porcelaine de sa peau. Elle ressemblait à une pleine lune traversée de morceaux de nuit étoilée. 

L’index d’Elsa suivit la courbe de son décolleté, chatouillant la naissance de ses seins, la faisant gémir bruyamment, d’une manière des plus délicieuses qui lui réchauffa les entrailles. Ses mains s’éloignèrent pour câliner ses côtes et épouser le creux de sa taille, avec beaucoup de tendresse et d’attention, comme si elle voulait graver chacune des formes de sa silhouette dans sa mémoire, qu’elle puisse encore la dessiner lors de ses nuits solitaires et glaciales, qu’elle puisse encore sentir la vibration de sa chair sous ses doigts. Gloria se cambra, le drap fermement capturé dans ses poings, lorsque l’allemande agrippa ses hanches entre ses ongles. Elle se lécha les lèvres en apercevant les petites boucles blondes à travers la fine broderie foncée, semblable à un prédateur s’apprêtant à bondir pour dévorer sa proie, déjà piégée et à sa merci. Elle caressa le sous-vêtement luxueux et savoura la réaction de Gloria, qui se tortilla et pressa vivement ses cuisses l’une contre l’autre. Elsa s’attarda encore une minute, faisant durer son exquise torture, tourmentant davantage sa victime, avant de lancer ses mains près de son visage et de laisser tomber son corps tout contre le sien pour s’emparer de sa bouche. Elle avait beau aimer le spectacle que lui offrait cette femme dans ce petit ensemble de lingerie, elle n’avait pas dans l’intention de le lui laisser encore longtemps ; elle se ferait une joie de lui enlever et de la faire chanter pour que le monde entier sache qu’elle était parvenu à capturer le plus bel ange échoué des cieux.


	7. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 6, bonne lecture ! :D

Alors que l'aube jetait ses premières lueurs grises dans la pièce sombre, Jude lança ses pieds hors du lit et se passa une main sur la nuque, sa longue robe moniale remontée sur les genoux. La chemise blanche qu'elle portait dessous était déboutonnée à moitié et tombait de son épaule, dévoilant la fine dentelle écarlate de sa nuisette qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Elle se leva, délaissa le corps recroquevillé et tremblant derrière elle, et s'observa dans le miroir ovale qu'elle avait apporté. Ses cheveux tombaient en boucles désordonnées autour de son visage rosi et trois grandes griffures s'étendaient sous son oreille jusqu'à sa clavicule ; elle sourit en repensant à sa jeune patiente qui avait tenté de l'attraper à la gorge dans une tentative désespéré de rébellion, juste avant qu'elle ne la retourne et plaque ses poignets contre ses reins. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos et vit que Lola s'était tournée vers elle, avait recouvert sa poitrine dénudée du drap rêche et sale et la regardait entre ses longs cils bruns qui peinaient à rester ouverts. Jude fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en attrapant un linge qu'elle plongea dans un bol d'eau et qu'elle essora dans le bruit apaisant du silence caractéristique qui précède l'agitation matinale du réveil des habitants de Briarcliff. Lorsqu'elle se détourna pour faire face à sa patiente, elle remarqua que la couverture s'était relâchée et laissait apercevoir l'arrondi de son sein. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et évita soigneusement de laisser son regard s'y attarder, préférant se concentrer sur la tâche qui l'incombait. D'une pression autour de son coude, elle intima à la brunette de se tourner un peu plus et ainsi lui présenter ses omoplates. De longues plaies ouvertes couvraient son dos, de la nuque jusqu'aux fesses. Avec une infinie douceur, qu'elle réservait uniquement à ce moment de quiétude qui suivait un déferlement de brutalité, elle épongea le sang, presque noir, qui s'écoulait lentement le long de ses côtes. La jeune femme était abrutie d’épuisement et percluse dans un engourdissement douloureux à la suite de son traitement spécial. 

Officiellement, Jude l’expiait de ses péchés, purifiait son âme et incitait le mal à quitter son corps ; officieusement, les deux femmes s’étaient trouvé une attirance mutuelle qu’elles exploitaient de manière peu conventionnelle et qui ferait blêmir n’importe quelle autre religieuse du manoir. Mais pas la sous-directrice de cet établissement, qui avait trouvé en Lola un moyen de libérer la noirceur de son cœur et apaiser sa pénitence par les soins qu’elle lui prodiguait. Pourtant, quand elle avait cet affreux tableau sanglant sous les yeux, elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de se ronger par les remords d’infliger de telles peines à un être qui n’avait finalement peut-être pas sa place ici. Sous ses doigts, elle pouvait distinguer les cicatrices de ses précédentes blessures, qu’elle avait pansé, tout comme elle pansait les nouvelles et comme elle panserait les prochaines. Elle apaisait ce qu’elle avait elle-même attisé, jetait de l’eau sur le feu qu’elle avait allumé de sa fureur. Et de son amour. Parce qu’il lui était impossible de ne pas aimer cette femme qu’elle déchirait au point de briser, de détruire et de laisser au bord de l’inconscience. Elle abandonna le linge dans l’eau, qui se teinta de rouge, et revint s’asseoir près de Lola, sa main effleurant la peau épargnée de sa taille et de ses hanches.

-On devrait espacer nos séances.

Sa voix sembla sortir la jeune femme de sa torpeur nuageuse et elle baissa le menton, la cherchant du coin de l’œil.

-Il se passe déjà trop de nuits sans que je ne puisse te voir, articula-t-elle du bout des lèvres d’un timbre si bas que les murs eux-mêmes ne pouvaient l’entendre, je n’en supporterai pas davantage.

-Ton corps n’a pas le temps de se remettre, expliqua la blonde en laissant son ongle tracer une entaille tout juste refermée qu’elle se souvenait lui avoir infligée la dernière fois. Tu ne peux pas en demander plus que tu n’es capable d’endurer.

-Je vais très bien, répondit Lola d’un ton ferme qui n’appelait aucune discussion. 

Jude se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son épaule ; une attention si simple et futile, qui dura une seconde, mais tellement rare et significative pour les deux femmes qu’elles en frissonnèrent dans l’air frais de la nuit qui tombait. Leurs étreintes n’étaient que coups et blessures, une danse endiablée sur le fil ténu qui scindait la haine de l’amour. Il n’y avait jamais eu la moindre place pour une quelconque tendresse et encore moins pour les affections banales du quotidien. Mais elles savaient en outre que leur petit jeu ne pourrait durer indéfiniment, aussi, Lola tendit ses doigts et pressa le genou de la religieuse, ses paupières papillonnant alors qu’elle luttait contre les élancements de la douleur et la fatigue qui la submergeait. Jude se leva, remonta ses cheveux avec une pince et les dissimula sous son voile, reboutonna son chemisier, sa robe noire et s’apprêta à quitter la chambre.

-À la semaine prochaine, Judy, murmura Lola avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve qui serait de courte durée.


	8. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 7, bonne lecture :)

Elsa observait les derniers rayons du soleil lécher la peau de porcelaine de son vis-à-vis. C’était la première fois qu’elle pénétrait sa maison, même si elle était déjà venue quelques fois, dans des circonstances bien différentes de celle qui l’amenait ici en cette douce soirée d’automne. Elle avait revêtu une petite robe rouge écarlate pour l’occasion et l’avait agrémentée d’un élégant collier de perles nacrées et d’un châle de dentelle blanche, qui avaient immédiatement attiré l’attention de son hôte, qui, depuis, ne la lâchait plus des yeux, la scrutant de sous ses longs cils blonds. Gloria était mal à l’aise, l’allemande le voyait, le sentait, l’air vibrant tout autour d’elles. Quoi de plus naturel ? Elle n’avait presque rien dit depuis son arrivée et s’était contentée de s’asseoir en face d’elle, un léger sourire sur sa bouche peinte de rouge. Elle la laissait juste se torturer les méninges, et les mains, qu’elle ne cessait de frotter contre sa jupe, parfaitement lisse désormais. 

-Je ne m’attendais pas à recevoir ta visite aujourd’hui, Elsa, finit-elle par dire, la voix aiguë et tremblante, terriblement tendue.

Elsa avait fait exprès de choisir ce moment pour venir la voir, sachant pertinemment que son imbécile de fils ne serait pas là pour traîner dans leurs jambes et interférer dans son plan orchestré avec minutie. Elle sourit en battant des paupières outrageusement et les joues de Gloria s’empourprèrent aussitôt. Tel un chat, elle adorait jouer avec sa petite souris entre ses longues griffes. Elle décroisa ses longues jambes et se pencha, effleurant le genou de la femme du bout des ongles, soulevant à peine la couture de sa robe.

-Je t’ai attendue toute la nuit, hier, déclara-t-elle d’un ton langoureux mais néanmoins réprobateur. 

-Je sais, je suis affreusement désolée. Dandy n’arrêtait pas de se mettre en colère, je n’ai pas pu sortir. 

Elsa eut un rire sec, pas le moins du monde amusé, et ses doigts retombèrent, abandonnant la peau froide de Gloria, qui se pinça les lèvres, un air contrit dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Avec grâce, la blonde se leva, suivie de près par sa partenaire, qui l’imita par pur mécanisme et se trouva bien plus embarrassée encore qu’elle ne l’était déjà. En un pas, Elsa fut tout contre elle, leur robe s’écrasant l’une contre l’autre tandis qu’elle s’emparait de sa mâchoire d’une main et plongeait son nez dans son cou, sa respiration brûlante écorchant sa chair. Gloria gémit en s’accrochant à sa taille et appuya son front sur son épaule. Elle sentait bon la fleur d’oranger et la douceur des étreintes et la directrice du cirque prit un plus grand plaisir à articuler la sentence qu’elle préparait depuis la veille et qui tomba comme un couperet sur la nuque de la rousse.

-Nous en avons fini, toi et moi, ma jolie. 

Elle sembla mettre une éternité à comprendre le sens de ces mots, l’impact et les conséquences qu’ils avaient sur sa triste existence. Elle redressa alors vivement la tête, cherchant le regard de l’allemande, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-Non… non, je suis désolée, Elsa. Je… ça ne se reproduira plus… 

-Bien sûr que si, liebchen, la contredit cette dernière en caressant sa pommette. Ça se reproduira chaque fois que ton fils en aura décidé ainsi. Tu ne peux rien lui refuser, tu n’as jamais su, et regarde ce qu’il est devenu. 

Elle était volontairement cruelle pour voir la douleur peindre son hideuse ombre sur le front de son amante, où elle déposa un bref baiser. Elle tâcha de ne pas penser à ce corps qu’elle avait appris à découvrir et à connaître, encore et encore, du bout des lèvres, lors de leurs trop nombreuses nuits passées ensemble et qu’elle s’obligeait à laisser derrière elle. En effet, elle se retourna et s’avança vers la porte d’entrée d’une démarche chaloupée, le seul bruit de ses talons claquant et résonnant dans l’immense demeure. Derrière elle, elle entendit Gloria tomber à genoux et pleurer doucement entre ses mains. Elsa sourit en démarrant la voiture, qui crissa dans les graviers ; elle avait déjà hâte de voir quel effet aurait sa petite punition sur la mère de famille. Les retrouvailles n’en seraient, pensa-t-elle, que plus délicieuses.


	9. Hair-pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 8. Je sais qu'on n'est plus du tout au mois d'octobre, mais je vais continuer, parce que vraiment j'aime beaucoup et j'ai des idées pour les autres jours, alors tant pis ! ^^ Bonne lecture :)

Constance atteignit le haut de l’escalier, essoufflée de fureur, et ne s’arrêta pas pour calmer son cœur semblable à un cheval lancé au galop, résonnant dans tout son corps. Elle longea le couloir, les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispé et les mots les plus acerbes qu’elle connaissait sur le bout de la langue. Si elle avait été capable d’embraser la maison d’un regard, elle serait probablement déjà réduite en cendres. Vraiment, pestait-elle mentalement, il n’y avait bien qu’elle pour avoir une femme de ménage aussi incapable. Déjà de son vivant, elle n’était pas bien dégourdie - hormis pour coucher avec son mari -, mais même dans la mort, elle n’était toujours pas fichue de faire les poussières correctement. En attestait la fine couche de particules grises sur son index qu’elle avait récupérée, perchée sur une chaise, sur le haut d’une bibliothèque. Au fond, Constance n’en avait pas grand chose à faire de la propreté de cette maison, mais, au moins, elle avait un prétexte tout trouvé pour passer ses nerfs, cette colère immense qui la submergeait chaque fois que Moira lui rappelait sa présence d’une manière ou d’une autre, par le simple bruit de ses pas sur le parquet ou par un relent de son parfum. L’image de son visage, encore jeune et souriant, son œil percé d’une balle qu’elle avait elle-même tirée, lui revenait alors et il lui semblait qu’elle sautait de son plein gré dans un ravin qui n’en finissait jamais. Son cœur remonta dans sa gorge lorsqu’elle parvint à la chambre de la femme, légèrement entrouverte, d’où s’échappait un halo de lumière blanche, contraste saisissant avec la pénombre du corridor. 

Pourtant, malgré l’emportement qui faisait bouillonner son sang dans ses veines, elle se stoppa net, la main sur la poignée, un regard jeté à la dérobée par l’entrebâillement. Moira était assise sur une vieille chaise en osier devant un miroir ébréché sur sa hauteur, ce qui fit qu’elle ne pût la voir. Les premiers rayons du soleil, à peine tièdes et encore paresseux, venaient caresser sa nuque, épouser l’angle de son coude, qu’elle tenait levé, ses longs doigts fins, aussi pâles qu’un clair de lune, nouant ses cheveux écarlates. Sa lèvre supérieure avait capturée sa comparse dans une moue de concentration et en même temps de rêverie ; elle paraissait comme absorbée dans des pensées obscures et lointaines qui l’éloignaient de cette maison infernale. Constance se glissa dans la pièce, refermant aussi discrètement que possible la porte derrière elle, même si elles ne risquaient pas de se faire surprendre par qui que ce soit. Il y avait bien longtemps que plus personne ne errait dans cette partie de la demeure, à part elles, deux fantômes nostalgiques d’un passé qui s’était achevé des décennies auparavant, encore emplies d’une rancœur qu’elles se crachaient au visage chaque nouveau jour, enfermées et piégées, qu’elles passaient là. L’éternité leur était soudain apparue dans toute sa cruelle splendeur, condamnées à vivre ensemble jusqu’au crépuscule du monde. 

Sans réfléchir une seconde à ce que son esprit lui imposait, les jambes de Constance se mirent en marche de leur plein gré, comme dotées d’une conscience propre, et en moins de temps qu’il ne lui en fallut pour réaliser ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire, elle fut juste derrière Moira. D’où elle se tenait, la gouvernante ne pouvait plus ignorer sa présence, d’autant plus lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur sa silhouette, sombre et haute, dans le miroir et que son parfum se mêla au sien et les enveloppa dans une bulle épicée et entêtante qui la prit à la gorge. Dans un même mouvement, elle abandonna l’élaboration de son chignon, tourna et leva le menton vers la blonde, les yeux légèrement écarquillés de la trouver là ; dans sa chambre et si près. Si près qu’elle entendait sa respiration écorcher ses lèvres et son cœur pulser dans ses veines. Si près que Constance n’eut besoin que d’un infime geste du poignet pour s’emparer de la masse de ses cheveux, soigneusement rassemblés sur sa nuque. Si près que, lorsque d’une pression ferme et autoritaire, elle l’obligea à se lever, son nez effleurait le sien. Si près qu’elles partageaient maintenant le même souffle, le même air brûlant et vibrant qui s’écrasait sur leur peau et meurtrissait leur âme. Elles avaient passé la moitié d’une éternité, la totalité de leur vie et de leur mort, à se détester, à se haïr, à chercher tous les prétextes du monde pour s’abhorrer un peu plus, que, soudain, quand leur cœur se fit vide de tout ressentiment et qu’il se remplit d’une chaleur qu’elle n’avait jusque là encore jamais connue, elles hésitèrent. Constance chercha une réponse à son trouble dans l’œil bleu, presque blanc de Moira, souvenir d’une blessure qu’elle avait alors cru justifiée, méritée, mais qui, avec le temps, et le recul, ne l’était peut-être pas tant et qu’elle savait qu’elle finirait par regretter un jour. Elle n’y trouva que le reflet de ses propres erreurs, de sa propre jalousie et de son propre aveuglement ; elle avait préféré accuser sa jeune et trop jolie gouvernante, plutôt que son mari, dans le cœur de qui elle avait déposé toute sa confiance et tout son amour. 

Elle tira sur ses cheveux, qu’elle sentit craquer et s’arracher sous ses doigts, l’obligeant ainsi à lever le menton, et ses yeux. Elle avait eu tort, sur toute la ligne, et la colère qui couvait sous les traits calmes et fins de Moira n’était que la conséquence de son orgueil ; le brasier qu’elle avait embrasé, nourri de sa haine envers elle-même. Toutes ces années, elle avait attaqué et malmené la mauvaise personne et, à la fin, cette mascarade ne devint qu’une vieille habitude, une rengaine sans laquelle elles se sentaient perdues et qu’elles avaient appris à répéter comme un jeu qui ne les amusait plus. Mais, aujourd’hui, elle se rendait enfin compte qu’elles méritaient toutes les deux mieux que ça et, puisque plus personne n’était là pour les y aider, elles ne pouvaient plus s’appuyer que l’une sur l’autre. Visiblement, Moira avait suivi le même chemin de pensée, car, avant que Constance ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, la rousse s’emparait de sa bouche en un baiser chaste et délicat, à l’image de la main qu’elle posât sur sa taille. C’était si tendre, si agréable, si réconfortant dans le cœur de la blonde, qu’elle relâcha une brève seconde son emprise sur les cheveux de la femme et qu’elle s’abandonna à la caresse de sa bouche, à la tendresse de ses doigts qui la rapprocha un peu plus. Pourtant, très vite, ce ne fut plus assez, déjà elle avait besoin de plus, aussi, de son autre main, elle attrapa sa mâchoire en coupe et écarta ses lèvres pour goûter à celles de sa gouvernante. Elle resserra sa prise sur sa nuque et l’obligea à se tourner et à s’appuyer contre la coiffeuse, lui extorquant un gémissement de surprise quand l’arrière de ses cuisses s’écrasa contre le meuble et elle se rattrapa au rebord alors qu’elle chancelait en arrière, heurtant le miroir qui faillit tomber. Constance sourit contre sa bouche lorsqu’elle parvint à retirer toutes les pinces que Moira avait minutieusement emmêlées dans son chignon, laissant ainsi ses longues vagues cuivrées retomber sur ses épaules et ses omoplates. Elle s’en empara aussitôt et songea à combien l’éternité serait douce maintenant que leurs querelles étaient remisées là où elles auraient toujours dû se trouver ; au passé.


	10. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et hop, le jour 9 à la suite ! ^^

Un hurlement déchira les murs de Briarcliff et plongea ses habitants dans un mutisme inhabituel, presque religieux tant l’écho du silence se fit assourdissant contre les parois de pierres, chacun retenant son souffle, ses propres démons pour ne pas troubler ceux de la jeune femme qui venait de faire son arrivée au manoir des fous. Ligotée à son lit, trempée de sueur, tantôt grognant des mots incompréhensibles tantôt déversant ses poumons en cris gutturaux, elle se tordait dans des angles qui relevaient à peine de l’humanité entre les mains des médecins qui n’étaient pas trop de six pour la maintenir. Les sangles elles-mêmes semblaient sur le point de se rompre tant elle leur faisait subir de rudes traitements. Finalement, ils réussirent à l’emmener dans une chambre libre, sombre et mal éclairée d’un néon vacillant, où l’odeur de la mort régnait, imprégnée jusqu’au sol, mêlée au métal caractéristique du sang. Quoi qu’il avait pu se passer dans cette pièce auparavant, le destin de cette femme ne serait probablement pas meilleur, empli de doutes désespérés et de douleurs innommables. Un prêtre entra, sa croix fermement pressée entre ses doigts, suivi de Monseigneur Timothy, l’air lugubre, du psychiatre de l’établissement, au bord de l’évanouissement, et de Sœur Jude, qui portait une bassine d’eau et un linge propre. Il n’y eut bientôt plus de place et cinq des médecins sortirent, le dernier restant posté aux pieds de la patiente, qu’elle ne cessait d’agiter dans tous les sens, si bien qu’il avait fallu lui retirer ses chaussures après qu’elle eut frappé un des hommes. 

-Qu’est-ce qu’on a, messieurs ? demanda Timothy d’une voix très calme par rapport aux circonstances.

-Une jeune femme, Monseigneur, répondit l’homme qui lui tenait les pieds, Lola. Elle semble… hum… possédée, Monseigneur. 

-Oui, je le vois bien, confirma-t-il en disséquant de son regard glacial les torsions des bras de Lola. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Aucune idée, Monseigneur, c’est une amie qui nous a appelé en disant qu’elle avait un comportement étrange. C’est seulement à notre arrivée que ça a… empiré, hésita-t-il sur le mot. 

-Hm. Ma Sœur, si vous voulez bien vous en charger, ordonna-t-il en désignant vaguement la religieuse avant de s’adresser à tous les hommes de la pièce. J’aimerais m’entretenir avec vous de ce qui va suivre. Si vous voulez bien m’accompagner dehors.

Et il sortit, non sans jeter un dernier coup d’œil à la patiente, puis à Jude, qui essorait déjà le gant dans l’eau claire et froide. La porte se referma dans un grondement sinistre, qui résonna contre les murs, et elles se retrouvèrent seules. Lorsque Jude se retourna pour faire face à la patiente, elle eut un moment d’hésitation ; sa tête se secouait de gauche à droite, son visage caché presque entièrement par sa chevelure emmêlée, malgré tout, elle arrivait à apercevoir ses yeux gonflés et rouges, comme sur le point d’exploser ou de lui sortir du crâne, ses doigts étaient tordus, tous ses muscles, tendus, ses os, crispés, ses membres, disloqués. Elle n’était plus qu’un morceau de chiffon froissé. Soudain, elle cessa de bouger et la religieuse en profita pour s’approcher et écarter ses cheveux de son visage, posant doucement le linge humide sur son front lisse. Elle tressauta, mais resta immobile, silencieuse, et Jude ne put s’empêcher de la trouver encore plus effrayante dans son imprévisibilité. Elle laissa le gant calmer la brûlure de sa chair sur ses joues et dans son cou et sa respiration se fit bien plus calme, plus tranquille, comme si le démon s’était endormi. 

Pourtant, à l’instant où Jude s’apprêtait à reculer, les paupières de Lola se rouvrirent brusquement, dévoilant deux iris ambrés à la pupille fendue, comme celle d’un chat, mais d’un noir abyssal, suffocant. Et avant même qu’elle ait pu réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, son poignet réussit à passer à travers son lien et à s’emparer de sa main. Sa peau était glaciale, semblable à celle d’un cadavre, mais ses yeux étaient aussi ardents que les flammes de l’Enfer. Jude essaya de se dégager, mais, voyant qu’il était inutile de lutter, elle se tourna vers la porte, prête à crier à l’aide, déjà le nom du Monseigneur se formait sur sa langue, mais il ne franchit pas la barrière de ses lèvres, bloqué, tout comme son souffle, dans sa gorge nouée par la terreur. L’autre main de la patiente lui saisit le menton en coupe, amena son visage tout contre le sien et la força à la regarder. Son haleine sentait le soufre et Jude dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas vomir. À la place, elle ferma les yeux, très fort, jusqu’à en voir des étoiles danser et se perdre dans le cosmos.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, Judy ? gronda une voix qui n’était définitivement pas celle de Lola, bien qu’elle s’échappât de sa bouche, mais plutôt d’une entité qui n’avait rien d’humain. Au milieu de tous ces hommes qui se pensent supérieurs à cause de ce qui leur pend entre les jambes et que tu n’as pas ? Réalisent-ils seulement que tu es la plus diaboliquement intelligente ? Oh ! Judy, ta place n’est pas ici, trésor.

Au fil des paroles du démon, les cils de Jude s’étaient rouverts et, à la fin, elle avait ses yeux plongés dans les siens, suspendue, dépendante de lui, désespérée, comme en état de manque lorsque le silence retomba sur elle. Elle ne réalisa qu’à cet instant que l’emprise autour de son poignet avait disparu et qu’elle était tout à fait libre de se replier loin de cette créature et, par la même occasion, sortir de cette pièce, pourtant, même si elle le pouvait, elle n’en avait aucune envie, hypnotisée par le néant cerclé de braises du regard de la patiente. 

-Embrasse-moi, Judy. Pourquoi résister quand céder à la tentation est si simple ?

Et la religieuse ne se le fit pas dire deux fois ; elle céda, aussi aisément qu’il était possible de l’être, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. C’était chaste, presque dénué de toute passion, mais bien plus significatif qu’aucun sentiment ne le serait jamais ; ce baiser marquait la victoire du démon et la défaite par abandon de Jude. Pis encore lorsqu’elle le laissa l’agripper par la taille pour la hisser sur le lit, allongée tout contre son côté, son genou entre ses cuisses, et qu’il glissa sa main sous sa robe monacale, écorchant de ses doigts la nuisette écarlate qu’elle portait dessous. Jamais, depuis la nuit des temps, l’Église ne fut si proche, si intime, avec l’Antéchrist qu’en ce moment. 

-Sauvez-moi, ma Sœur, supplia une voix fluette tandis que son iris se colora d’un vert foncé. 

Mais Jude était perdue et, avec elle, ce qui restait de l’âme innocente de Lola.


	11. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 10 ! :)

Le bureau chancelle et grince lorsque Lola pousse Jude, qui gémit dans sa bouche, jusqu'à la faire le rencontrer brutalement, mais elle n'y prête pas la moindre attention, toute occupée qu'elle est à se débattre avec les pinces retenant le voile de la religieuse. Quand enfin elle parvient à les retirer, elle s'empresse de libérer ses boucles blondes, qui rebondissent autour de son visage et cascadent sur ses omoplates, comme autant de larmes de miel coulant entre ses doigts. Elles pensent, l'espace d'une seconde, à la vie qui grouille derrière la porte close et à la possibilité que quelqu'un les surprenne, mais cette crainte ne fait qu'accroître le désir brumeux dans leur esprit et Lola tire doucement ses cheveux.

—Tourne-toi, murmure-t-elle contre les lèvres rosies et entrouvertes, à la recherche d'un peu d'air, de Jude, lui déclenchant un long frisson qui court de sa nuque au bas de ses reins.

Elle s'exécute, malgré la menace évidente qui couve sous ces mots. Aussitôt, la main de Lola s'empare de sa nuque et l'oblige à se pencher, sa tempe rencontrant durement le bois du bureau. Jude grimace et tente de se redresser, mais c'est sans compter la poigne ferme autour de son cou qui la contraint à l'immobilité, et à la soumission. Ses doigts s'accrochent au rebord du meuble, ses ongles rencontrant les griffes déjà marquées des précédentes victimes qui, tout comme elle, se sont un jour retrouvées impuissantes et douloureusement conscientes de ce qui les attend. Jouant les rôles d'actrice et de spectatrice de sa propre vie qui défile soudain devant ses yeux, elle entend avant de sentir le bas de sa robe être relevée et déposée sur ses hanches, exposant ainsi ses longues jambes nues aux yeux de la jeune femme. Un moment de flottement, où le silence lui vrille les tympans et où l'air écorche sa peau, bref, mais qui lui paraît durer une éternité, précède le claquement de la main de Lola sur sa fesse. Elle sursaute et crie en même temps, cherchant à tourner le menton de l'autre côté pour essayer d'apercevoir son bourreau, mais elle ne lui en laisse pas l'opportunité, la maintenant plus vigoureusement. 

—Combien de fois l'as-tu fait, Judy ? Combien de personnes se sont penchées et ont pleuré sur ce bureau ? Hm ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être à leur place maintenant ? Une chose est sûre, la vue est grandiose. 

Tandis qu'elle parle, elle laisse courir ses doigts un peu partout, lui faisant perdre la tête et laissant derrière eux une traînée de chair de poule, avant de fondre entre ses cuisses et de la caresser au-dessus de son sous-vêtement. Jude se mord la lèvre, retenant le gémissement, semblable à un miaulement, qui remonte dans sa gorge et s'accroche désespérément au bureau, comme si ce dernier était susceptible de l'aider à supporter cette douce torture. Son geste est précis, impérieux, dénué de toute sorte de tendresse, et il s'achève aussi rapidement qu'il a commencé, laissant la religieuse pantelante et désorientée. Elle n'a pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que déjà la paume de Lola s'écrase une nouvelle fois sur sa fesse, exactement au même endroit, envoyant une décharge électrique dans sa colonne vertébrale. Cette fois, elle a réussi à contenir sa voix sous sa langue et est obligée de plisser les paupières le plus fort possible, jusqu'à voir des étoiles, quand les coups s'enchaînent, rapides et sans pitié, sur sa peau qui devient cramoisie. Pourtant, bien vite, sous la douleur et l'échauffement qui gagnent tout son corps, elle ne peut plus se brider et laisse s'écouler les pleurs de sa bouche. Et alors qu'elle pense ne plus pouvoir en supporter davantage, qu'elle se sent arrivée au bout de ses forces et de sa résistance, tout s'arrête brusquement et la main sur sa nuque disparaît. Ses genoux sont sur le point de céder et elle ne doit son semblant d'équilibre qu'au bureau sous elle qui l'empêche de s'écrouler sur le sol. Cependant, Lola n'attend pas une minute pour la saisir par les cheveux et la forcer à se redresser, collant son corps contre le sien, entourant sa taille de son bras. 

—J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, trésor, susurre-t-elle contre son oreille en glissant un doigt sur son aine, parce que je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi.


	12. Overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'abandonne pas ;)

Madison Montgomery, vêtue d'une robe rouge aux fines bretelles, au décolleté ravageur et au doux tissu moulant impeccablement ses courbes, était assise, seule, autour de l'immense table de la salle de réception, là où elle avait l'habitude de se trouver entourée de ses camarades. Trois heures sonnaient à l'horloge et le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, les étoiles et la Lune dissimulées derrière les épais nuages sombres. Un verre d'alcool et un paquet de cigarettes devant elle, elle avait dans l'intention de passer le reste de la nuit ici à compter les secondes et exacerber sa magie à coup de nicotine et de gueule de bois, comme souvent ces derniers mois. L'ancienne future star de cinéma voyait son avenir se ternir à mesure que les jours passaient, tous identiques, ennuyeux et lugubres, comparables aux précédents. Elle regrettait le temps où sa vie pouvait encore passer pour normale, où elle sortait et rencontrait des garçons, dansant entre leurs bras jusqu'à l'étourdissement, jusqu'à la folie ; elle regrettait l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines, les sensations fortes qui la grisaient quand elle embrassait un parfait inconnu et que la drogue coulait à flot autour d'elle, que son cœur était ralenti par l'alcool, puis accéléré par l'excitation. Une paire de talons, qu'elle reconnut avant même de s'en rendre compte, la fit sursauter, se lever et se retourner d'un même mouvement, les yeux écarquillés et les sourcils relevés sur son front par la peur qui avait échauffé son sang. Fiona Goode se tenait, superbe et souveraine, à côté du piano, une robe assortie au ciel lui tombant sur le genou et découvrant, plus qu'à l'accoutumée, la peau sous ses clavicules. 

—Tu es au courant, il me semble, qu'il est interdit de fumer pour les élèves dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

—Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Madison en relevant le menton, dans une attitude de défi et de mutinerie.

—Je ne sais pas, fit-elle mine de réfléchir en plissant les paupières. Que devrais-je faire selon toi ?

Les yeux couleur de bronze tombèrent, bien malgré eux, sur la bouche, écarlate et entrouverte, tentatrice, si proche, si désirable de la sorcière. Elle s'imagina y goûter, sentir le velours du maquillage, l'odeur de sa peau, la chaleur de son être contre le sien.

—Je ne sais pas, articula-t-elle cependant pour toute réponse, sa voix devenue rauque.

Fiona rit doucement et s'avança, pas après pas, claquement après claquement, prenant une démarche féline, langoureuse, jusqu'à se retrouver à un souffle de Madison, souffle qui vint s'écraser sur son visage, écorchant sa chair de sa brûlure et de son irrégularité éloquente. Elle avait beau la dépasser de dix bons centimètres, perchée sur ses échasses, allongeant ses jambes comme des larmes lunaires, il n'en était pas moins qu'elle ne menait pas large sous le regard intense et figé de la Suprême, sa pupille dilatée sous ses cils. Cette dernière récupéra la cigarette entre les doigts de la jeune femme, la porta à ses lèvres, inspira une longue bouffée, laissa la fumée s'évanouir au-dessus de leur tête et approcha encore un peu plus son nez de celui de sa jeune élève. 

—Tu es certaine de ça ?

Et elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et écrasa le bout brûlant et rougeâtre sur la peau fine et dénudée de sa poitrine laiteuse. Madison poussa un cri, bref mais aigu qui menaça de réveiller toute la maison, aussi, Fiona s'empressa de poser sa paume de main contre sa bouche. 

—Pas un bruit, trésor. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on nous surprenne, n'est-ce pas ?

Madison secoua la tête de gauche à droite, les larmes aux yeux à cause de la brûlure se répandant sous sa chair et enflammant son épiderme. L'autre main de Fiona, celle qui tenait la cigarette avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol, se glissa sous sa jupe trop courte pour trouver l'intérieur de ses cuisses, tremblant et frissonnant. Elle aurait pu venir sans même qu'elle ne la touche tant ses yeux, rendus presque noirs et plongés dans les siens, lui promettaient monts et merveilles et augmentaient le brasier dans ses entrailles, tant l'ardeur qui parcourait son corps pour aller se loger directement dans le bas de son ventre était puissante, inhabituelle depuis qu'elle était entrée à l'école, aussi elle l'accueillit en elle et l'autorisa à se répandre avec joie, écartant ses pieds pour faciliter les mouvements de Fiona. Les doigts de cette dernière devinèrent le mince sous-vêtement de dentelle et le repoussèrent afin de caresser la chair embrasée et humide sous son aine. Madison soupira bruyamment contre la main de la Suprême, ses yeux roulant dans leur orbite, sa magie frémissant dans ses veines ; elle couina lorsque son index et son majeur s'attardèrent longuement sur le centre nerveux de son anatomie. Si longuement qu'elle crut y passer le reste de la nuit, jusqu'à la fin des temps, si longuement que, quand l'orgasme commença à gonfler entre ses cuisses, elle se retrouva incapable de le refouler, de le contrôler. Il s'emparait d'elle comme l'écume s'échouait sur le sable ; inévitablement et impérieusement. Impuissante, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'attraper le cou de Fiona, collant leur bassin, joignant leur chaleur, arrimant leur cœur battant à l'unisson, l'obligeant à libérer sa bouche, qu'elle se pressa d'embrasser pour l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre bruit, recueillant et avalant ses gémissements tièdes et moites, la luxure n'en finissant plus de se déverser dans son sang.

Pourtant, alors que des dizaines d'étoiles blanches éclataient sur sa rétine, l'aveuglant complètement, que des étincelles crépitaient sous son crâne et que ses cuisses se refermaient brusquement autour du poignet de Fiona, Madison réalisa que c'était trop, qu'elle ne le supportait plus, qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête et la laisse reprendre ce souffle qui lui manquait cruellement. Mais elle semblait particulièrement décidée à ne pas bouger, continuant ses caresses contre ses chairs trempées et plus que sensibles, qui n'en pouvaient plus d'un peu de répit. La jeune sorcière saisit les cheveux blonds sur la nuque de la Suprême et tira dessus, s'y accrocha, tentant désespérément de la repousser en de maigres protestations convulsives, mais rien n'y fit. Ce fut alors qu'un cri guttural lui déchira la gorge et la poussa irrémédiablement dans le cosmos du plaisir que Fiona retira sa main pour la saisir par la taille. En effet, son corps devenant lourd comme du plomb, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle perdait l'équilibre et s'écroulait contre la sorcière. Tous ses muscles étaient pris de secousses incontrôlables et ses poumons la brûlaient tant l'air était rugueux, mais elle pouvait enfin respirer et la douleur se dissipait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, éclaircissant le ciel derrière les fenêtres du salon. Fiona déposa un dernier baiser sur son front et se retourna.

—Que je ne te reprenne plus en train de fumer, trésor.

Madison, haletante et encore sous l'emprise de son orgasme qui déversait ses ultimes vagues de plaisir en elle, s'appuya contre la chaise où elle se laissa tomber et s'empara du paquet de cigarettes. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage trempé de sueur et fatigué, mais repu d'une satisfaction qu'elle ne pensait plus connaître sous ce toit ; elle allait devoir en racheter et s'arranger pour se faire surprendre par Fiona. Elle n'avait pas fini de transgresser les règles.


	13. Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et hop !! Jour 12 ;)

Après la mort d'Addie, les temps se sont considérablement compliqués pour Constance et Travis, qui ont souvent frôlé la rupture et écumé de très nombreuses disputes, alliance parfaite de larmes, de cris et de mots tranchants qui leur est quasiment impossible d'oublier aujourd'hui. Mais, par un miracle encore inconnu de tous, en particulier des deux concernés, il semblerait que les tensions se soient apaisées dans la maison voisine de la plus réputée et la plus hantée du pays. Ce n'est certainement pas le jeune modèle qui irait se plaindre de cette situation, bien au contraire, il apprécie chaque jour un peu plus d'être le centre de l'attention de la femme dont il est tombé irrémédiablement amoureux, et qu'il ne cesse d'aimer un peu plus à chaque instant. Elle a délaissé sa chère peinture et ses amies de toujours, les bouteilles qu'elle a dissimulé un peu partout dans toutes les pièces, pour se consacrer uniquement à leur relation et aux affres de la passion qui les unissent. Elle est devenue plus câline, plus tactile, plus enjôleuse et c'est tout juste si elle laisse encore son amant mettre un pied dehors. Pourtant, ce matin, c'est elle qui est sortie faire une course, et Travis en profite pour regarder la télévision, activité qu'elle tient en horreur jusqu'à lui interdire de l'allumer en sa présence, en vidant les paquets de biscuits apéritifs, mauvais pour son régime, mais d'autant plus exceptionnels qu'elle les jettera si elle s'en aperçoit. Quand son programme s'achève, il attrape un magazine de mannequinat et s'installe à la cuisine après s'être servi un cône glacé à la vanille enrobée de chocolat. 

Plongé dans sa lecture, il n'entend pas les clés dans la serrure et la porte qui se referme, les talons qui claquent dans l'entrée et les sacs que Constance dépose sur le plan de travail. Il ne l'aperçoit, et sursaute, que quand elle s'approche et que son parfum envahit la pièce ; épices boisées qui lui font immédiatement chavirer l'esprit. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et l'observe aller et venir autour de lui, vagabondant entre les différents placards et le réfrigérateur, semblable à une danseuse répétant sa chorégraphie, valsant et défiant la gravité. Quand elle a terminé, elle souffle doucement, les poings sur la taille, avant de poser un bras sur ses épaules, collant sa hanche contre ses côtes, l'obligeant à se décaler pour s'asseoir sur son genou. Travis embrasse sa joue, respire l'odeur de sa peau, mélange de savon et de crème hydratante, laisse ses cheveux blonds s'échappant de son chignon caresser son visage ; d'une main distraite, il effleure sa cuisse, pressant son corps un peu plus contre lui. 

—Je vois que tu t'es bien goinfré en mon absence, chéri. 

—Il a bien fallu que je m'occupe sans toi.

Elle rit et fait courir sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire, sous son oreille, jusqu'à mordiller la chair fine de sa nuque. 

—Tu as toujours une bonne excuse, toi, hein, dit-elle en souriant et, de son index, tournant le menton de son amant vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres.

Il a le goût de vanille, de chocolat et de luxure, ces trois ingrédients fusionnant dans le bas de son ventre pour se loger directement entre ses cuisses et la faire se tortiller. Intrépide, elle entame une bataille dont elle compte bien ressortir gagnante, elle mord, lèche, caresse, aspire la bouche de Travis, qui tire sur sa robe afin de la remonter et de pouvoir toucher sa peau, sans aucune forme de pitié, le désir, semblable à de la lave en fusion dans ses veines, courant, se déversant, lui faisant perdre la tête. Elle ne s'éloigne que lorsque l'air lui fait défaut et que son cœur menace d'imploser entre ses côtes. Elle rit doucement, sa voix aussi fragile que du cristal, quand elle remarque le chocolat fondu sur ses doigts et entreprend de les nettoyer avec sa langue, ses prunelles relevées sous ses cils recourbés, dirigées vers le jeune homme, fasciné par le spectacle qu'elle lui offre à son insu. Jamais il ne l'a vue si érotique, il la connait sensuelle, joueuse, lascive, mais pas à ce point, pas aussi ouvertement et en pleine lumière. Il aime beaucoup ce nouveau trait de personnalité, cette nouvelle facette qu'elle lui dévoile en toute impunité. Absorbé par cette liberté inédite, il contemple sa bouche remonter le long de la glace, considérablement entamée désormais, et croquer dedans, ses paupières frémissant sous l'éclat gelé qui explose contre sa mâchoire. Sans perdre une minute, il approche son visage et embrasse Constance, la vanille dégoulinant le long de son menton. À deux, ils la terminent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le réaliser, tantôt sur le bâton, tantôt sur les lèvres et la peau de l'autre, après quoi Travis la saisit par le coude et les fait se lever. Sa robe retombe sur ses jambes tandis qu'elle se retrouve acculée à la table, la main libre du mannequin, auparavant sur sa cuisse, errant à présent dans le creux de ses reins, sa bouche ravie par les baisers ardents qu'il y dépose. Devenu de trop, il lâche le bâtonnet de bois, encore recouvert de traces de chocolat, qui glisse sur le carrelage de la cuisine, et saisit Constance derrière les genoux pour la soulever et la basculer sur le magazine toujours ouvert. 

Après la mort d'Addie, les temps se sont considérablement compliqués pour Constance et Travis, mais, alors que leurs gémissements se confondent et s'enlacent à travers les pièces de la maison, il semblerait qu'elles se soient aussi grandement améliorées. Du moins, tant qu'il y aurait des glaces à savourer à deux.


End file.
